As the support for photographic light-sensitive materials there is generally used a fibrous polymer represented by triacetyl cellulose (hereinafter referred to as "TAC") or polyester polymer such as polyethylene terephthalate (hereinafter referred to as "PET").
In general, photographic light-sensitive materials are in the form of sheet film as in X-ray film, plate-making film and cut film or roll film as in color or black-and-white negative roll to be mounted in a cartridge having a width of 35 mm or less.
TAC to be used as the support for roll films exhibits a high transparency and an excellent decurlability after development.
On the other hand, PET films are excellent in mechanical strength and dimensional stability but are left much curled when unwound after development. This poor handleability puts restrictions on its application range despite its excellent properties.
In recent years, the photographic light-sensitive materials have found a variety of applications. For example, the reduction in the size of cameras, the increase in the film delivery speed upon picture taking and the increase in the magnification have been required. This requires a support having a high strength, a good dimensional stability and a small thickness.
Further, the reduction in the size of cameras accompanies a further demand for smaller cartridge.
In order to miniaturize the cartridge, two problems need to be solved.
One of the two problems is to inhibit the reduction in the dynamic strength accompanied by the reduction in the thickness of the film.
The other problem is a strong curl developed with time during storage due to the reduction in the size of the spool.
As an approach for reducing the curl of the polyester film there has been known a method as disclosed in JP-A-51-16358 (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,735.
As a surface treatment method for rendering the polyester support adhesive to the silver halide emulsion layer there may be used glow discharge treatment.
For the details of glow discharge treatment, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,335, 3,761,299, and 4,072,769, and British Patent 891,469.
The polyester support can easily be electrically charged upon picture taking or when carried in an automatic developing machine. When discharged, it may cause fogging. The state-of-the-art antistatic method is disadvantageous in that since the material used elutes with the processing solution, the antistatic properties are eliminated after development. Thus, dust attached to the material due to electric charge appears on the print.